


Dying Wish

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Crying, Dying Evony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evony/Eros (past), Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Human Evony, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lost Childhood, Multi, Romance, Season/Series 05, Threesome - F/M/M, h/c_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: Evony dresses to impress, and then pours her nonexistent little heart out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for h/c_bingo Round 7 for the prompt ‘lost childhood.’ 
> 
> Since there’s a lot _not_ disclosed about the Morrigan, I made some liberties with her character such as giving her Light Fae parents and sisters (it was revealed in the show that she had to share a room with the latter), and also giving her a past romantic relationship with Vex (probable given her canon love/hate relationship toward him). I’m so disappointed Evony’s fate was left up in the air, and I can’t stop thinking about her. 
> 
> **Soundtrack:** Katatonia’s ‘Melancholic’

 

_~Sad and sleepless in this night,_

_Cut my veins you little knife_

_My addiction, give me more_

_Is there anyone tonight, is there anyone outside?_

_In the end there is nothing more~_

* * *

 

Evony was used to taking care of herself.

It was only when she met Vex that she realized she didn’t have to anymore.

She didn’t have to run until she was panting, a fire rushing through her veins, and she didn’t have to hide wherever there was a place small enough to _almost_ fit in, didn’t have to try so hard to squeeze in where she knew she would never belong. Rather than that horrid light blinding her, the over-optimism of her light Fae parents, the hair-pulling stress of living - let alone sharing a room - with her _perfect_ sisters who never looked at her the way they looked at themselves, Vex’s darkness swallowed her whole, cradling her on midnight waves of acceptance and shared agony.

Here was someone who had suffered as much as she, and here was someone who was proud of it, had molded it into something more.

She and Vex shared everything, and that was why she would never kill him. Didn’t much think she could anyway. Torture _yes_ , it wasn’t like he hadn’t done the same to her. Lie to and steal from and manipulate… _yes_ , that was a no-brainer. But sometimes the sheer possibility of killing Vex would seem only to bring her back to that wretched life before him.

The girl who had been verbally abused by her parents, made into a pale portrait of her true self and then painted over again and again, and ultimately had to train her tongue to become quick and ruthless, her actions even more so.

The disgustingly innocent and trusting girl she had been, to fall in love with that cowering, runaround, Mr. ‘nothing is good enough,’ sycophant Eros. It wasn’t until she met Vex that she became good at spotting the lies, even better at telling them.

Even her identity as Leanan Sidhe was denied her as a consequence of her tolerance for her childhood years, her talents meant only to be used for _good_ , her parents building her up as a slave to the other Fae and even the humans. What was in it for her if she didn’t take that talent for her own, if she didn’t breathe it in and bathe in it and make it part of her own intimate essence?

Eros’ betrayal had made her go dark in the first place, but it was Vex who had picked her up and took her in, who led her down that path of beautiful malice and domination over the darkness. She learned to trick and maim and even suck up for a time, and she always came right out on top. Eventually she even outshone Vex, and she wondered sometimes whether it had all along been planned. Vex’s submissive status was apparent in _more_ than one area of his life, and maybe that had been the point, to build her up until _she_ commanded _him._

Unlike Eros, Vex had betrayed her more than once. Maybe the difference was that Eros had stolen her love, a piece of her she continued to long for even after declaring herself as Dark. She had never _loved_ Vex; she hadn’t been capable of loving anyone anymore.

But she had _wanted_ to love him.

And she still did.

_So here goes nothing._

Trick’s pathetic and tacky little downer bar was quiet and mostly empty. Evony waited impatiently until Vex’s boy toy disappeared into a back room somewhere and then decided it was time to shine. She had gone with a dress tonight: simple and black, just how Vex liked it. She had made painstaking work trying to find one similar to the one she’d been wearing when she first met Vex, not having her Dark Fae to rely on anymore, but there was a certain accomplishment in doing things the hard way as a human. She felt high, maybe even on top of the world, until those damn things humans called _butterflies_ made her stomach tumble in addition to annoyingly rumbling. She was always hungry these days.

Who was she kidding? Being a human was _tiring._

Her heels clicked on the all too apparent unwashed floor, but Vex didn’t turn around from his spot up at the bar. The volume of the music was low and her heels somewhat obnoxious, style came before that anyway, but Vex still didn’t turn around until she was standing barely a foot away from him, and only after clearing her throat.

Vex turned his head to acknowledge her presence and then spun around. “Well well well, if it isn’t the ex-Morrigan herself. Come to ask for charity, darling?”

“Cut the bullshit, _honey_.” She untied her black trench coat and let it slide to the floor, revealing her dress which Vex’s eyes widened - could she say appreciatively?- at. “I haven’t come to this dump to collect what you _owe_ me.”

“That’s funny, ‘cause I distinctly seem to remember you thanking me for not killing you about… well, let’s see, two bloody weeks ago.”

Not her best performance, though no one should be holding it against her considering she was a human now. If she was still the Morrigan, hell, if she was even a Fae _at all_ , then maybe she could have gone on with the snark and the snippy one-liners for a good while longer, but as a human her patience seemed even shorter and her confidence even more so. Hey, as long as she didn’t burst into tears.

And then she looked over and saw Vex’s new love interest, watching them curiously, and something in her broke and she had to get it out _now._

“I want you to come _back_ , Vex. I have no one and nothing! I’m exactly where I was before I met you, except I’m worse off now. I’m not even Fae anymore! I’m just one of those pathetic little puny humans who’d still be running around mucking up the world even if their heads were cut off. And I don’t want to be this, Vex. I don’t want to die,” she begged, even though there was really nothing left to beg for after Lauren had given her _no_ possible way out of the tragedy she had wrought upon Evony.

Who was at the prime of her life!

“But there’s no choice for me anymore,” she continued. Her fingers wiped at her eyes, no doubt smudging the mascara she _knew_ she had put on too heavily today. “The reign of the Morrigan is over.” Her gaze flicked over to the shape shifter again, shooting him an exasperated look, “And relax, you two. I’m not going to kill your little boy toy, Vex. I just want to spend the rest of my time with someone… familiar. Is that so much to ask for? Aren’t humans supposed to buy into that whole ‘dying wish’ crap? Well, I’m cashing in. I’m cashing in right now and…,” the tears came before she could scream at herself to stop, and her fingernails scratched desperately at her face to get rid of any trace of them.

_Well, that was pathetic._

Until she realized that Vex wasn’t sitting anymore, and also that he kinda looked… _devastated?_ Evony waited for him to hide that vulnerable side of his, the one she _knew_ he had, waited until he told her to get lost, like she had told him all those years ago when Vex first reached out toward her, trying to help for no faedamn reason.

Through her blurry vision she could see him hold out his arms, and maybe she rushed into them but it was probably more of a stumble, losing her balance, heels no longer holding her weight. She sobbed loudly and violently and grossly, wiping her nose off repeatedly on his jacket, and he sunk down to the floor with her in his arms.

It was just like the first time.

Her life hadn’t truly begun until she had met Vex.

She wasn’t much one to talk about the past, her own or others,’ but through time tidbits of Vex’s had trailed out, and she had listened either in curiosity or more likely out of sheer boredom.

While her own childhood had been one of anger and confusion and reprimands, Vex’s own had been physically abusive after the death of his father, whom he had never known. And yet despite that, she had seen his potential to be a good father and quickly handed over Massimo. She wouldn’t fail him, and she wasn’t cut out to be mother material anyway. Her own mother hadn’t even tried when it came to her, seeing fit to deal with Evony by pushing her this way and that, smothering her and then resulting to ignoring her. If she had stayed any longer it would have driven her mad.

Maybe she and Vex had been better off without families, after all. Families were overrated and made you weak, and shielded you from everything you were. It was then that she realized Dyson’s progeny was the same. He had grown up without a father, had run far and fast and _wild_ and was still trying to forge his own path and embrace the world. And Evony certainly had a few pointers.

 _Mark_ knelt down next to her, offering her a tissue. She took it and blew her nose loudly into it, and then scrunched it up into a ball and dropped it back in his palm when he offered. “Is there anything I can do?” He seemed _sweet_ and he looked downright _delectable_ _…_ but this was Vex’s life.

She shook her head, trying to get her feet back under her. Vex helped, but when she moved to pull away he grasped her arm and pulled her back. His other hand grabbed Mark by the shoulder, dragging him closer. “Funny,” Vex grinned, hugging them both and it didn’t feel _awkward_ , “but I was in the mood for a threesome before you even walked in.” Evony squirmed to get out from under his hold, to keep up appearances of course, but stopped when she glanced over and caught Mark smiling. The boy _did_ have a nice smile.

Evony snorted.

Then again, she’d take what she could get.

* * *

 

_~Can you hear me cry?_

_My disease_

_There is so much more that I should give~_

* * *

 

**FIN**


End file.
